Interesting Conversations
by KagamineLennyRinny
Summary: What if Cody overheard a interesting conversation that Zack and Woody were having? Something about a maid and wish? Crossdressing ahead! BoyXBoy! Lemon alert, don't like, don't read!


Hi! I'm just bored and I'm sort of obessed with Zack and Cody right now, so I'm writing this story :) There is a reason for it being M rated, so it's twincest! Don't like, don't read! Oh yeah, sorry, but in this story, Bailey and Cody are just friends, ok?

~Cody's POV~

So bored...Nothing to do, finished homework, not in the mood to do anything...I sighed to myself, wondering what's Zack, my current boyfriend and twin, is doing right now...Must be lazing around in his room, I guessed. Maybe I should go visit him, after all, I had nothing on my hands now. Just when I was outside Zack's room, I caught into an interesting convensation.

"You know what Woody, I think those girls in maid outfits are HOT!" I heard Zack said in his room. Oww...That sort of hurt a little, does that mean that I'm not "HOT" enough for him?I thought to myself, a bit depressed.

"Totally, dude." Woody replied in a excited tone. When I was about to leave when suddenly Zack's reply, or rather, a mumble, caught my attentention.

"Must be nice if there was a maid to serve me on my birthday..." Mumbled Zack softly, so soft that if I didn't strain my ears, I wouldn't have heard it at all. Just then, an idea popped into my head. Boy was Zack's so gonna be surpise on our birthday, I thought to myself, with the plan forming in my head. First things first, I need to find Bailey and see whether she can help with my "surpise", I said to myself, smiling proudly at my plan.

"And that's what I plan to do, can you help me with that, Bailey?" I pleaded her.

"Awwww! That's so sweet, Cody! I'll definitely help you, only that we only need a bit of London's help." Bailey said in her usual cheerful tone.

"Thanks loads, Bailey!" I smiled and gave her a friendly hug.

"Your welcome! That's what friends are for, right?" Bailey said while returning the hug.

We immediately set off on our plan...

It was now at night, and according to the clock, five minutes to the end of Zack's party. I quickly adjusted the corset that hugged my body and looked in the mirror. I was wearing a typical maid outfit, black and white, frilly at the end of the puffy shoulder sleeves and hem of the dress. Apparently, Bailey had London to make some alterations, she made so that the chest was slightly popping out, like I had breasts, tight around the waist and for it to flare out from the hips down. The dress ended around mid-thigh, slightly awkward and uncomfortable as I was used to wearing pants, but I would do _almost_ anything for Zack to be happy. There was even a headband they made me wear but overall, I found myself looking as though I was a woman with a great figure and was quite satisfied with what Bailey and London did.

Just when I was about to sit on the bed, I heard the door unlock. I quickly straighten my dress and looked expectly at the boy, wasn't I dissapointed by what I saw! Zack was wearing a tuxedo, with his hair messed up like usual, and boy was he handsome! I quickly composed myself and greeted him, trying to higher the tone of my voice so it would sound like a woman.

"Welcome back, Master Zack! Did you enjoy the party?" I greeted him while blinking my eyelashes and smiling at him.

"Woah! Woah..Woah... Cody? What on earth are you doing? And wearing?" Zack asked, curiousity and shocked clearly shown on his face.

"You don't like it?" I stammered nervouly, while feigning hurt. He quickly recovered, thanks to the "act all cute and girly" trick I learned from Bailey and I could immediate tell he loved it as much as I did.

"Nope, in fact...I _love_ it. Come on here and sit on your master's lap." He said locking the door then sitting next to me on the bed, patting his lap, inviting me.I crawled onto his lap and felt his arms wrap around my waist while he snuggled into my neck, breathing in my scent.

"Oh God, Cody, you are so HOT and SEXY in those maid clothes." He whispered seductively into my ears, making me blush a light red. "But, I'm wondering, what made you do this?"

"I overheard you and Woody talking about maids being hot and how you would like having a maid to serve you for your birthday, so I got some help from Bailey and London and here I am." I explained embarressedly with my head hung low.

"Oh my dear dear Cody, did you even know who I was imagining in a maid outifit? Would you like to know?" I nodded. "It was my cute and adorable boyfriend in the clothes and because of my great imagination, I got a tent in my pants and I had to take a cold shower after that. It was so much trouble to deal with it and now," He whispered while trailing his fingers down the ribbons that tied the outfit together at the back, sending shivers down my spine, " You shall be the one to settle this little problem instead." When he finished the sentence, he bucked his hips up, sending pleasure thoughout my body and signal that his "little" problem isn't as "little" as it was.

"Sure~ Anything for you, _Master_." I said softly and hotly back to him.I turned around so I would be facing him and I pressed my crotch against his, friction sending electricity all over both our bodies. At that contact, we both let out loud moans, to show we both enjoyed it as the other.

~Zack's POV~

Oh god, I never thought that Cody would wear something like this in real life just to please me but I guess I should use it to my full advantage. Suddenly, an image flashed past my mind and I felt my tux pants getting tighter and tigher until it was uncomfortable. That image would be something that would happen later but I shall keep it a sercet from Cody first...My hands found their way under that short _short_ dress he was wearing and brushed against his erection, causing a whimper to escape from his pouty lips. Not able to hold back my desires, I crashed my lips against his and licked his bottom lips, wanting to gain entrance into his warm cavern.

Seemingly, he wasn't as innocent as I thought, he immediately got the message and allowed our tongues to meet and that sent a spark through both of us. We fought a battle and I, being the stronger one, won and he summited willingly.I continued to explore his mouth, he tasted sweet and well...like Cody. I pushed Cody down onto the bed, without breaking our lip contact and after some massive kissing, we finally separated to breathe in much-needed oxygen, a trail of saliva still connecting us. I took this chance to look at Cody probably now, with me straddling him. His hair, now longer, fanned out around his blushing face, chest rising and sinking as he pants and looking at me innocently, silently asking for more, looking so vunerable then.

~Cody's POV~

I saw the look in Zack had in his eyes, he had a look of a predator, one that has successfully corner its prey, which in this case, probably I won't back away now! I was determined to satisfy Zack tonight, even it takes all night! I bucked my hips up, letting Zack know of my throbbing cock resulting in him letting out a loud moan.

"Ohhh...What a naughty boy you are, Cody..."He said softly while tracing his fingers on the bulge on my dress.

"AhhHHhhh"I moaned out. But as soon as I realised that our roles are going to be switched if this keeps going on, I quickly flipped us over, so that I would be in charge.

" No,no, no...Today, I'm gonna be on top." I lectured Zack, while winking at him. He looked excitedly at me, expecting me to do something to please him. So that's what I did.

I slowly undid his shirt, teasing him, purposefully lightly brushing against his erect nipples but never really paying attention to them. I trailed my fingers on his developed abs, earning delicious gasps from Zack. I bent down, kissing his jaw lines then moving down his neck, leaving butterfly kisses as I looked for my desired location, his pulse. When I finally found it, I bit it suddenly, causing Zack to suck in his breathe then I slowly suck it, making sure a marking would be left, letting everyone know he belonged to me. I continued nipping and licking down to his chest, earning moans whenever I came across a sensitive spot, noting the location to myself for future uses.

"Nghh..Stt-Ahaaa-op teasinggg!" Zack complained with half-lidded eyes.

I giggled at the pleading tone he was using, despite him being the master in this little plot here.

"Alright then~ Then how about Master telling me what he wants~" I said in a cute and innocent voice.

"Oh god...Codyyyy, I can't stand it anymore! Suck my dick until I cum!" Zack said, almost desperately.

"Okay!~" I replied then I unfasten his pants and pulled them down together with his boxers.

His hardened cock sprang to life, happy to be released from its confinment, I gripped it in my hands, instantly getting a loud gasp from Zack. There was precum leaking from the tip and I rubbed it all over his member, squeezing it gently at the base. Groans coming from Zack probably indicate I was doing something right so I catiously licked the tip and a cry irupted from Zack almost instantly. I tried to put all of his cock in my mouth but I only manage to get half of his six and a half inches in. My tongue licked the whole shaft up and down, occasionally licking the tip, and I bobbled my head up and down, earning sexy moans from Zack. Slowy, I was able to deep-throat him and have him entirely in my mouth.

Suddenly, Zack cried out my name and came in my mouth, I tried to swallow all the cum but some of it still leaked out from the corner of my lips. He smashed his lips on mine and we explored each other caverns, until Zack pulled back and opened his bedside drawer and pulled out a long tube which contained a light bluish transparent liquid. I stared curiously at that and heard Zack chuckling at my reaction.

"It's lube, so it won't hurt so much when I _fuck_ you." Zack whispered in my ear, then pulling back with a smirk on his face. I blushed a bright red while still staring at him embarrassly. He squirted some out on his hands and rubbed on his fingers then made me fight another battle of domaince with a kiss. While I was partially distracted, I suddenly felt something thin and cold poking against my hole. I let out a unintelligle sound at that and when it pushed in and wriggle inside me, I couldn't help but let out weird sounds.

~Zack's POV~

Ahhh...So cute and adorable sounds Cody's making as I continued to stretch his _virgin_ hole, so it wouldn't hurt as much. I tried to distract Cody from the uncomfortable feeling by sharing a french kiss and when I was sure that he wasn't concentrating on it anymore, I carefully slipped in another lubed finger. He gave a yelp in the kiss as I started to wriggle and scissor my fingers in his tight ass. I moved my fingers around, trying to find the spot that brings instant pleasure.

"Ngghhh! AhhHH!" Cody cried out, Yupp, found it, I thought satisfiedly to myself and made myself remember where that spot is for later _uses_. When I felt Cody was widen enough, I removed my fingers, causing a slight whimper to escape my twin's lips. " Don't worry, something will fill you up, something MUCH bigger." I whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

I quickly rubbed the lube evenly on my cock, moaning at merely the touch unconsciously. Positioned at his entrance, I slowly started to push in. He was so _tight_ and _hot_. "Ahhhh~ Zacky~" My twin moaned out. God, Cody, if you kept that up, I wouldn't be a able to control myself! I started moving in and out at a steady rhythm, always noting to myself to aim at his special spot. Slowly, he bounced back down to meet my thrusts. All of a sudden, He shouted desperately, "Faster Zacky! Harder! Fuck me~!" while looking at me with half-lidded eyes. Okay. That did it.

I flipped us over so that Cody was on all fours as I pounded in from . More pleasurable noises came out from my twin and I would have to probably admit some came from me too. The sight before was simply awesome and it turned me on. Cody was supporting himself by his elbows, lying on the side of his face while panting heavily with a flushed face, his back curved with the maid dress still on him. I increased my speed and strength and louder and sexier moans was rewarded. Suddenly, he cried out and I felt the ring of muscles tighten around me, so I thrusted mercilessly until he could not hold it in no longer. "AHHH! ZACK!" He screamed when he reached his climax. Hot, white strings of liquid shot out on to my bed and with a few more thrusts, I released my warm seed deep inside Cody. We both flopped down on my bed and he snuggled in my chest. I sighed contently as I wrapped my arms protectively around Cody. "Happy Birthday, Zack..." My mirror image muttered, obviously tired and wored out. "Thank you." I replied before dozing off together with my twin.

Finally finished~ Review and tell me what you think! This is my first lemon so please, no flames or harsh comments! :)


End file.
